


Hectax and Fairtor and Destiel, Oh My!

by deli (deliciousirony), supernatural9917



Series: The Red Carpet Chronicles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Actor Dean Winchester, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, English Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Red Carpet Chronicles, Regency costumes, Smut, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean and Castiel's erotic adventures withWhisper Its NamefanfictionARed Carpet Chroniclestimestamp





	Hectax and Fairtor and Destiel, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> This timestamp begins about a year after the filming of _Whisper Its Name_ , while Dean and Castiel are doing another project together- don't worry, you'll hear more about that soon! In the meantime, enjoy the boys discovering the wonders of fanfiction about their characters!

'Dude, you've gotta check this out!' Dean called out. Castiel came back from the kitchen and looked over his shoulder at the laptop.

'What is it?'

'It's fanfiction. Of us!' Dean said giddily.

'What's fanfiction?'

'You don't know about fanfiction? Oh man. It's when the fans write stories about their favourite shows and movies and stuff, and they fill in missing scenes or put them in alternative universes and stuff. There was tons of Hector-Fairfax slash to give us a happy ending, bless their hearts.'

'I'm going to guess that slash means something different than in England.' At Dean's confused expression, he continued, 'It means urinating.'

Dean laughed. 'Uh, no, it's just a way of saying that the two dudes are a couple. Hector slash Fairfax.'

'I see. So, people wrote stories about Hector and Fairfax having a happy ending? That's sweet. How do you know about this?'

'It's all online, they post it on this website. Charlie- you know, the chick playing Dr Celeste Reynolds? She sent me a link to one, and then I looked for more.' He showed Castiel the search he'd been doing on AO3 for Hector/Fairfax, and grinned at Castiel's reaction when he saw that there were several thousand such stories.

'What does the E in the corner mean?'

'It means they've got us gettin' it on full bow-chika-wow-wow style.'

'Could you please translate that into English?'

'It goes into full detail about how I give you the D. _Full_ detail.'

'You mean how Hector gives Fairfax the D.'

Dean leered at him. 'Oh no. There's also fanfiction about _us_.'

From Castiel's expression, Dean wasn't sure if he was appalled, flattered, horrified, or aroused. 'Why would they do that? We're real people.'

'What can I say, dude? People want to imagine us fucking and write it down, and people want to read about it. I mean, we are super hot. Can you blame 'em?'

'So, fanfiction isn't only for changing endings and filling in missing scenes?'

'Nope. I just read one where Hector and Fairfax are in the present day, and Fairfax works in a coffee shop. And there was one about the real us where we fucked in the bathroom at the premiere in Cannes.'

'We did fuck in the bathroom at the premiere in Cannes.'

'Yeah, but not the way Hectax4Life wrote about.'

'Who's Hectax4Life?'

'I dunno, the person who wrote that story.'

'What does Hectax mean?'

'That's Hector and Fairfax's ship name.'

'They have a boat?'

'No, Cas, it's short for relationship. So people who ship Hectax support their relationship. It's like their celebrity couple name, like Brangelina.'

'Ah. Why isn't it Fairtor?'

'Uh, because that sounds stupid and Hectax sounds badass,' Dean said as if it were obvious.

'So what's our Brangelina name?'

Dean flipped back through the tags on the Cannes fic. 'Looks like they call us Destiel.'

'That doesn't make any sense. Shouldn't it be Deastiel?'

'I thought it should be Casdean.'

'That sounds terrible.'

'Let's ask Sam, he's a nerd. Yo Sammy!'

Sam came out of the kitchen with a half-eaten sandwich still in his hand. 'What?'

'What do you think our Brangelina couple name should be?'

Sam seemed to think about it as he chewed. 'I don't know. Sean? Deanuel?'

Dean threw a cushion at him. 'Not you and me, dumbass. Me and Cas. In fanfiction they call us Destiel.'

Sam scrunched up his nose. 'Shouldn’t it be Deastiel?'

'That's what I said,' Castiel agreed.

'I thought it should be Casdean,' Dean argued.

'What about Sastiel? Samstiel?'

'Shut up Sam, he's _my_ boyfriend. I'm the only one who gets to have a stupid smooshed-up name with him.'

**********

Dean really came to regret letting Castiel read the fanfiction. It seemed that any down time he had while they filmed their latest movie was spent reading, and for every fic he enjoyed, there were ten he would complain about.

'This is ridiculous Dean, neither I nor Fairfax would ever say "Stick your fat cock in me big boy." It's absurd.'

'Dean, this is completely out of character, and I'm fairly certain that this particular form of ladies' underthings weren't invented until the twentieth century, so it's doubtful Hector would be wearing them.'

'Dean, they really are obsessed with Hector wearing ladies' underthings.'

'Latex prophylactics hadn't been invented yet, Dean. It would most likely have been a sheath of sheep's bladder or intestine.'

'Also lubricant, Dean, there wasn’t any Astroglide back then, they would likely have used some kind of oil or cooking fat.'

'They want Fairfax to put a horsewhip _where_?'

Finally Dean had had enough. 'Dammit Cas, can't you just enjoy the porn?'

'No. The irritating anachronisms disrupt my immersion.'

'You know, Cas, if you're going to be so snooty about it, why you don't you write some and see if you can do better?' It was meant to be a snarky way of shutting him up, but Dean really should have known better.

Castiel saw it as a challenge.

Within six months, RealFairfaxWentworth had nearly 200,000 words on his AO3 account, and the most hits of any Hectax author. Readers regularly praised the feeling of authenticity that pervaded his work. Dean wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or proud.

OK, he was proud. He was particularly proud of the Sherlock AU he managed to talk Castiel into writing ( _Elementary, My Dear Hector_ ) after Castiel had declared he would never write an AU. Dean also took the credit for the smutty one-shots he convinced Castiel to write after Castiel had declared that he didn't see the point in porn-without-plot. Dean had agreed, telling Castiel that it wasn't like he'd be able to write something so hot that Dean could get off just from Castiel reading it to him. _The Subtle Art of Fellatio_ was born from that bet, and as far as Dean was concerned, they were both winners.

One day Castiel stumbled on a very questionable BDSM fic in which Hector was the dom, and Dean had to stop him writing a rebuttal treatise on why Fairfax was clearly the dom and correcting the many errors about the lifestyle with which the story was riddled. Instead, after an interesting incident on set involving some rope and surprise erections, Dean suggested that Castiel write a better, more thoroughly researched one. The result was _The Shades of Wentworth Abbey_ (Castiel was extremely smug about the title making a reference both to a popular, if questionable, BDSM novel and his favourite line from _Pride and Prejudice_ ), and a couple of very interesting months where they both discovered all sorts of fun kinks they never knew they had.

Much less fun was Castiel's first work, the angsty post-script masterpiece, _Sleep Well, Beloved_ , Hector's soul-wrenching suicide note. It made Dean cry, and he refused to speak to Castiel for three days afterwards. To make it up to him, Castiel wrote two fix-it fics: _Heaven Awaits_ , where Fairfax and Hector met again in heaven, and later on, _Whisper Once More_ , a meta RPF where he and Dean were the reincarnation of Fairfax and Hector's souls given a second chance for a happy ending. It was sappy as hell and Dean loved it.

 _The Twilight Temptation of Hector Aframian_ had a strangely skewed ratio of hits to kudos that Castiel complained about until Dean explained that it was probably sparkling-vampire fangirls starting the story and being disappointed that it wasn't a crossover fic. Castiel just grimaced and said, 'Dean, I refuse even to acknowledge sparkling vampires,' but he did add a disclaimer in the summary that the title had nothing to do with said creatures of the night.

Dean's personal favourite was _Fires of Seduction_. He and Castiel had been apart for a couple of months while Dean had to fulfil press obligations for the thriller he'd filmed in London not long after the premiere of _Whisper Its Name_ ; and when Dean was finally able to go back to London, Castiel was going to be due back in Cornwall to film another season of _Paldusk_. Dean was in Paris when an email arrived from Castiel containing nothing but an attachment; it turned out to be the first chapter of _Fires of Seduction_ , written in the style of letters between Hector and Fairfax while Hector was in London and Fairfax was at Wentworth Abbey. As the title implied, the letters were very fiery and seductive indeed, and Dean replied to the original email with an attachment of his own- a picture of his stomach and spent dick covered in come after reading the chapter.

Every new city brought a new chapter, each one hotter than the last as Hector and Fairfax built up their mutual seduction. Then finally the press tour was over, and Dean landed at Heathrow eager to receive the conclusion of the story. He let himself into their London flat, knowing that Castiel had already left for Truro to start filming, and waiting for him on the kitchen table was the final chapter of _Fires of Seduction_ , printed out for his reading pleasure. With a smile, he took it to the bedroom and stripped off, setting up his phone to record the entire session. He teased himself slowly as he read the scorching hot reunion scene between the two Regency gentlemen, but as they picked up speed so did he.

'Oh fuck, Cas, this is so hot,' he moaned. 'Can't wait for you to do all of this to me, sweetheart.' He came not long after Hector, panting hard as he finished the show for Castiel. 'Mmm, so good, babe. Looking forward to getting the real thing soon. Love you.' He blew a kiss and stopped the video, then set it up to send to Castiel while he cleaned himself up and then finished reading the fic. It was a sweet romantic ending, with Hector and Fairfax standing on a Cornish cliffside overlooking the sea and holding each other, and that's when it clicked.

This was an invitation.

Jetlag be damned, he needed to get to Cornwall _now_. As quickly as he could manage, he packed a fresh bag and took a shower, then got a taxi to Paddington and bought a first class ticket on the next train to Truro. He slept for most of the five-hour journey, which wasn't really going to help him get over his jetlag, but would at least allow him to be somewhat refreshed when he arrived. A short taxi ride from the station and he was at the countryside filming location listed on the schedule Castiel had sent him a couple of weeks earlier.

The security guard at the entrance to the set recognised him and smiled as he let him through. 'Welcome, Mr Winchester. I believe Mr Novak is expecting you. They're almost done for the day.'

Dean thanked him with a grin; of course Castiel would know that Dean would hot-tail it over here as soon as he figured out the message. He passed several crew members and actors, all of whom nodded in recognition, and then he saw Toni by the wardrobe trailer. He smiled and waved, but as soon as she recognised him, her face fell.

'Hey Toni, what's up?' he asked, opening his arms for a hug, but she just jabbed a finger in his chest and scowled.

'I swear to god, Winchester, if you get _anything_ on his wardrobe, I will murder you with my bare hands. It's hard enough getting the grass stains off, and I do _not_ have the budget for dealing with your… _fluids_.'

Dean blushed bright red at her admonishment and the smirks of the crew members who were nearby while she was delivering it. 'Yes ma'am, message received,' he mumbled. She nodded and stormed off.

Eventually he found Castiel, who was shooting his final scene of the day as the sun was setting. He wore only boots, breeches and his billowing linen shirt; the grass scything thing had been really popular before, so he was at it again, sweat glistening on his forehead as he swung the long pole back and forth. Dean had gotten there just in time, because Castiel's next act was to put down the scythe and remove his shirt, wiping his brow with it before tossing it aside and starting his work again. They got a few more shots of his rippling muscles under glowing skin before finally calling cut and a wrap for the day.

Dean was rock hard in his jeans. Toni had been quite right to worry; two months without touching Castiel had been ridiculously difficult, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to wait for Castiel to get naked before jumping him. He watched as Castiel drank from a water bottle handed to him by a drooling PA, licking his lips as he watched Castiel's Adam's apple bob while he swallowed. He handed back the half-empty bottle to the PA, and Dean was pretty sure the starstruck girl was going to keep it as a souvenir.

It was obvious the moment Castiel noticed Dean standing there. He was about to put his shirt back on when their eyes met, but instead he smiled widely and draped it over his arm before walking over. They wrapped their arms around each other as tightly as they could, as if unable to get close enough after so long apart.

'Hey Cas,' Dean murmured in his ear. 'Lookin' good.'

'I'm glad you got my message,' Cas replied. 'I couldn’t wait another three weeks to see you.'

'Me neither. Did you get the video I sent this morning?'

'God yes. I had to have a wank just to be able to fit into my breeches. I'm sure they're a size smaller than last time.'

'Your ass does look fucking amazing in them. You should take them off as soon as possible.'

'Good plan. Let's go to my trailer.' They hurried along hand-in-hand; when they passed Toni again, she didn't even speak- she just made a throat-slitting gesture that got her message across loud and clear.

In under a minute, they were naked on the bed of Castiel's trailer. 'Fuck, Cas, I missed you so much.'

'I missed you too, my love. But I hope you enjoyed my little gifts.'

'Fuck yeah, man. That story was hot as hell. I especially loved the ending.'

Castiel grinned wickedly as he straddled Dean's lap. 'Allow me to show you the epilogue.'

A very enjoyable half hour later, Dean and Castiel lay panting and smiling as they came down from their orgasms. 'So we still remember how to do that,' Dean chuckled.

'We certainly do,' Castiel agreed. 'God, I missed you. It's been far too long. Let's never be apart for so long again.'

'Deal. Hey, I'm starving, you wanna go get some dinner?'

'Yes, good idea. You need to keep your strength up.'

'Mmm, I like the sound of that. Come on.' Dean stood up and felt something squidge under his feet. 'Oh. Shit.'

'What's wrong?' Cas asked, jumping up and looking at Dean's feet. 'Oh shit.' To their horror, Dean had stepped on the tube of lube, which they hadn't bothered to close in their hurry- and it had squirted all over Castiel's breeches. 'Toni is going to kill us. We're going to die.'

'Maybe we can get it off. She doesn't need to know.'

'You're right. What's the stuff she uses?' Castiel asked.

'Uh, Stain-Away something. Wait, they follow her on Twitter, hold on.' Dean pulled out his phone and quickly scanned through Twitter. 'Aha! Here we go, Stain-Away Natural Fibre Plus. Shit, it's a specialty product not available in stores. What do we do?'

'I'm sure Toni has some here, she must use it to get the grass stains off. Do you think we can get into the wardrobe trailer without her noticing?'

'We can try. Come on, let's go.' They quickly got dressed, then Dean picked up the breeches and wiped off the worst of the lube before folding them up as small as he could and tucking them under his arm. Castiel opened the door of the trailer, and jumped back when he saw Toni at the bottom of the steps. 'Toni! Hello! What are you doing here?'

'I'm here to collect your wardrobe like I do every evening after we wrap,' she said dryly. 'Hand it over.'

'Oh, yes, of course. Ah, just a moment.' He turned and looked at Dean in a panic. 'What do we do?' he mouthed silently.

'I don't know,' Dean mouthed back.

Toni let out an aggravated sigh. 'Let me guess. In your typical animalistic lust, you managed to sully your costume yet again.'

'Not exactly,' Castiel replied defensively. 'Dean accidentally stepped on the tube of lubricant afterwards and it squirted onto the breeches.'

'Oh for the love of god. Just give me the bloody breeches, get that bloody American off my bloody set, supply me with an outrageously large quantity of bloody strawberry cream macarons, and we'll never bloody well speak of this again. Understood?'

'Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am.' Castiel took the breeches from Dean and sheepishly handed them to Toni. She snatched them from his hand and stormed off, mumbling curses under her breath that Castiel was pretty sure he didn't want to hear.

'That actually went a lot better than I expected,' Dean said when Castiel closed the trailer door again.

'Oh yes, best-case scenario,' Cas agreed. 'Since you're now banned from set, can you arrange for the macarons to be delivered tomorrow?'

'Yep, absolutely. Now how about we go back to wherever you're staying and re-enact some of chapter seven?'

Castiel smirked and gave Dean's ass a spank. 'I thought you'd like that one, you saucy minx. Let's go before we ruin anything else in here.'

Castiel was pretty tired when he reported to set the next day, but as far as he was concerned, it had been totally worth it.


End file.
